1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information storage devices, and more particularly to mounting systems and housings for information storage devices.
2. Background of the Art
Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data for computer systems and other consumer electronics products. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device. Many information storage devices, including magnetic hard disk drives, are sensitive to their external environment, including mechanical shocks, externally applied forces and electromagnetic fields, contamination, changes in temperature and/or humidity, etc. Therefore, an information storage device's housing and mounting system may affect its performance, reliability, and lifetime.
Many information storage devices are housed within the system for which they retrieve and/or store data. For example, so-called “internal” disk drives are housed within a host computer system for which they store data, and therefore internal disk drives may take advantage of the host computer system for electrical power, electromagnetic shielding, convective and/or conductive cooling, vibration dampening, some degree of isolation from external mechanical shocks, etc.
Other information storage devices are not housed within the system for which they retrieve and/or store data. For example, a so-called “external” hard disk drive includes its own housing which may provide electromagnetic shielding, vibration dampening, some degree of isolation from external mechanical shocks, and active or passive cooling.
The mounting systems and housings for modern information storage devices must often meet challenging space and cost requirements. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved mounting systems and housings for information storage devices.